


Just a Kiss

by TeaRoses



Category: Genshiken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saki tries to get Kousaka to stop playing a video game.  Things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the "kiss" theme at the 30_kisses LiveJournal.

Saki sat on her boyfriend's bed reading a romance novel and trying to ignore the noise right next to her. Kousaka was playing some game against Madarame, and Tanaka and Sasahara were cheering them on. Since he had become president of the club, Sasahara seemed to feel less guilt about commandeering Kousaka's room for informal "club meetings" which mostly consisted of playing games. This, despite the fact that Saki herself had worked hard to make sure they could get their club room back. Ohno, the only other girl in the club, was also there, reading an anime magazine and frequently looking up at the game.

"When are you guys going to be done?" Saki asked irritably.

Tanaka looked at her. "Hey, they're just having some fun. Can't you ever relax?"

Saki shook her head. "I was hoping my boyfriend got enough of you otaku at the club meetings."

Madarame turned to her and grinned. "You're practically one of us yourself and you know it. Soon you'll be an otaku too!"

"I'd sooner shoot myself in the head," she muttered.

Ohno laughed. "Say, Saki-san, Tanaka-san told me you once offered to kiss the winner of the game. Maybe if you did that again, you'd be more interested in cheering on Kousaka-san."

Saki made a face. "He doesn't need my cheering. But I'll kiss the winner all right, if he manages to end this game in less than ten minutes."

She turned back to her book. Kousaka would certainly win the game, but there was no hope it would end that soon. When she heard cheering a few minutes later, she looked in surprise. Her eyes widened even further when she saw that her boyfriend was clapping Madarame on the shoulder. Had Kousaka actually lost? He couldn't have!

"You've really been practicing on that one, Madarame," said Kousaka. "And I just got it yesterday. I should have known you could beat me."

Saki stared in shock. "Madarame-san won? Why didn't you warn me that could happen?" She tried to calm herself. They probably had not even heard what she had said.

"So, are you going to kiss the winner?" asked Madarame, leering at her.

"What have I done?" thought Saki. "He's got the same expression on his face that he does when he talks about those doujinshi."

She turned to Kousaka with pleading eyes. "You know I only said that when I thought you would win. You don't really want me to kiss someone else, do you?"

Kousaka only smiled. "It doesn't bother me. Madarame is my friend."

Saki began backing away. "Well, I'm not kissing him."

She looked Madarame in the eye then. He had stopped leering and looked oddly serious. She wondered if he was getting angry at her for refusing to play along. His arms were crossed over his skinny chest as he looked at her. And Kousaka was looking exasperated now. He actually wanted her to kiss Madarame!

"I can see one of Madarame-san's fangs sticking out," she thought to herself desperately.

But she took a deep breath and moved closer to him. Finally she darted forward and bounced a quick kiss off his cheek, trying not to think about what she was doing.

"There, done! I kissed him," she said. "That must be the closest he's ever come to a girl!"

That struck her as funny, and she was still laughing at her own wit when she saw the look on Madarame's face. He was not gloating, or even angry; he just looked strangely sad. It hit her that what she had said was probably true; how would he meet a girl outside a dating sim game?

She didn't say anything else. She still thought Madarame was pathetic, but somehow it just was not worth it to make fun of him right now.


End file.
